This invention relates generally to recreational apparatus and in particular to bouncing, rolling and skating recreational apparatus.
Some of the bouncing and trampoline type recreation apparatus of the prior art utilize a resilient ball having a circumferentially attached foot supporting platform thereabout and utilize a pair of foot clamps for the user's feet. The users thus jump up and down with the device clamped to their feet as a test of balance.
Other devices utilizing a pair of upper and lower telescoping pipes connected together by a spring and a pair of inflated resilient tori or donut shaped members which are arranged to bias the two telescoping pipes apart. A support handle extending through the top passenger supporting platform is grasped by the operator in the manner of a pogo stick.
Still other trampoline type bouncing devices utilize a passenger supporting platform biased away from a floor supporting platform by four or more resilient springs. Support handles and straps are provided for the users to hold the passenger supporting platform against their feet.
All of these devices are generally designed for only one user at a time and all of them require the operator to stand on the platform or object.